


Game of Lies and Hearts

by Cambiontwins



Series: Game of Love [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU story about Tommen/Rickon and Arya/Daenerys and their relationships. Read the story not the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lies and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a story we have been planning for quite a while, and we really hope everyone likes it. It’s going to be a slow build and long chaptered fic which both me and Succubi will be updating from time to time.
> 
> Yeah so yet another fic Incubi talked me into, hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains f/f smut near the end.
> 
> Game of Lies and Hearts  
> Chapter 1
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

“Alright class, so for your social studies project for the year I want you to work in teams of two” Osha said to her class of fifteen year olds, the group fresh and ready to begin the new school year… some of them at least. “I will call your names and you will swap seats so that teams sit together” she continued and got groans of disapproval and even some mutters along the lines of, “Great” “This sucks” but she ignored them because she was told to check her temper this year.

 

“Now to begin things off, Rickon… Tommen, you two will be a team…” Tommen tuned out after that as he looked at the whole class who turned to look at him and Rickon since they both sat in the back of the class, but mostly they looked at them because their families weren’t really close… they were more like lifelong rivals who dreamed about each other dying out. Tommen took a deep breath and gathered his stuff before moving over to Rickon who looked angry about this, the guy who had been sitting next to the Stark got up and moved over to his old desk as he took his seat for the rest of the year.

 

After Osha had called everyone’s names and had her teams for her project she wrote on the blackboard, “Differences of stories” she said as she wrote, “You should have noticed by now that you guys got paired with someone who is different from you in every way” she said again before writing something else on the blackboard. “Bases of each story” she said again as she wrote, “Your project for this year is to find out about each other, to read each other’s stories and find the base of those stories. I know not many of you will understand what I mean so this will only count for twenty-five percent of your final score for the year” she looked at the faces of her new students and could see the displeased looks looking right back at her.

 

Tommen sat outside waiting for his uncle Jaime to pick him up because his brother Joffrey refused to drive him anywhere; while he waited he looked at the new contact in his phone “Rickon Stark”, he never thought that anyone in his family would ever have a Stark in their contact list but here he was looking at the number he would have to explain to his mother later.

 

Seeing his uncle’s car stopping not far from him he gathered his stuff and shouldered his backpack before he walked over to him, he glanced over at the school’s baseball field and saw the team practising, and he saw Rickon hitting every ball thrown his way. Something about the way Rickon moved made him stop and stare for a while, his uncle’s voice calling him breaking him out of his little trance. “What had you spacing out?” Jaime asked the second Tommen was settled in his car and the young teen quickly thought up a lie, “I was thinking of taking up a sport” his uncle laugh a little and he felt his cheeks burning, “You should stick with what you know, but if you want to try out just don’t tell your mother because the school can’t afford to fire any couches for getting you all scratched up and dirty” Jaime said, his voice still light from his laugh.

 

When they got to the mansion on the edge of town that they called home Tommen retreated up to his room like a bat out of hell, but his efforts were in vain as his mother called out to him before he could turn the corner to his room. “How was school honey?” she asked in a knowing tone, and Tommen knew that she already knew what had happened at school and he didn’t want to get into trouble by lying, “It was good, but I got paired with Rickon Stark for a project by miss Osha” he could see the distaste at the mention of a Stark on his mother’s face but she loved him too much to show her true side in front of him, “Well, I will just have to call the school and get it fixed. No child of mine will ever help a Stark” she said before kissing him on the head and walking back down the hall she had come from, which led to her home office.

 

The next morning had Cersei on the war path, and Tommen could only guess why. “The school won’t let you change teams, they say you two fit too well for this assignment to switch out” Tommen almost flinched when she walked towards him to hug him good morning, but he had learned long ago not to show weakness in front of his family and as he caught sight of his older brother Joffrey he was glad he did.

 

Breakfast was the same as every morning; his mother and uncle were talking about the day’s business while Joffrey tormented him and their sister Myrcella texted with her friends. School was always Tommen’s escape from his family, his way of feeling like every other normal teenager but it never lasted because he would always come back home. He had taken to writing stories and poetry to break away from the drama that surrounded his family, and though he never let anyone read anything he wrote he still wrote and filed away word after word somewhere where he can run to again if and when he needed an escape.

 

The ride to school was short because of his head once again working out another plot to another story which he wanted to write, and he would get to it as soon as he could, after all it wasn’t like he had anything else to do. Tommen looked at the baseball field when he got out of the car but the team wasn’t there, or rather Rickon wasn’t there and somehow he felt sad about that little fact.

 

“Baratheon” Tommen heard someone shout and turned towards the voice and saw Rickon waving at him from the front doors. “Stark” Tommen said when he had walked over with the same level of sarcasm that Rickon had used and it made the Stark boy smile, “There’s hope for you yet. Come on I’ll walk with you so we can talk about our project” Tommen cocked an eyebrow at him but didn’t protest as he started to walk towards his locker.

 

“So when would be a good time for you?” Rickon asked out of the blue while they walked, “Any time after school I guess or during the weekends if you prefer” Rickon leaned against the locker next to his and thought about it a while. “I guess we can meet after practise, but only if you don’t have anything to do that is” Tommen closed his locker and looked at the other boy, and he couldn’t help but take in his features, his eyes that drew him in or the lips that were parted slightly and even the quick flick of his tongue; Tommen shook his head lightly to get his mind back on track, “How about the park after practise, we can work there without our families looking over our shoulders”.

 

Joffrey watched his brother from down the hall while he walked towards them, and when he passed them he pushed Rickon against the lockers and laughed. Tommen stared after his brother before turning back to Rickon to see him do the same but other than that he didn’t seem fazed by what Joffrey had done. Tommen heard a yelp and then some cursing coming from the direction Joffrey had walked and when he turned around to see what had happened he saw his brother on the ground and Arya Stark walking away from him and towards them wearing a smirk.

 

The two young teens watched the girl walk past together until they turned their attention back to each other, “Your sister is so cool” Tommen let out before he could even think about it and afterwards he went red and stuttered to change the subject and get away from the intoxicating smile Rickon was now wearing. “So the park after school?” Tommen asked before he even dared to look at the other boy again.

 

Rickon had agreed before the bell rang and told Tommen that he would text him after practise to meet him there before running off to his first class of the day, and with a sigh Tommen followed his example. Osha watched the two boys as they parted and couldn’t help but think that her plan of starting a friendship between the families was working.

 

After school Tommen headed to the park, he didn’t even want to go home to explain why so he had just texted his uncle and told him that he would be studying with a friend, though he left out which subject. Taking out his notebook which held several of his latest stories Tommen went about wasting time until his partner for the social studies project showed up, but somehow his mind was blank and he couldn’t think of anything to write.

 

Tommen sighed and looked at his surroundings to find some inspiration, though nothing helped until his eyes looked at the one guy who looked like he was running stopped at the drinking fountain for a refreshment. The blondes mind went to the gutter so quickly when the guys splashed some water on his head and stood back up so that it ran down his face and neck; all Tommen could think as he watched the man was “how would Rickon look with his hair all wet and water running down his face and naked chest…” Tommen stopped himself before his thoughts went any further by shaking his head and closing his eyes, and luckily when he opened them again the man was gone but someone else was standing right in front of him.

 

The boy almost fell backwards off of the bench he was sitting on when he saw Rickon’s face in front of his with a look of amused curiosity clearly visible on his face, though before he hit the ground a strong hand grabbed his and pulled him back until he was upright again. The two just stood there now, their hands still holding tightly to each other while their eyes danced with each other but the dance didn’t last very long because Tommen turned away out of fear that Rickon would find out his deepest darkest secret.

 

“Thanks…” Tommen said softly before sitting back down, his eyes still down cast. Rickon sat down opposite him and put his backpack down on the table between them, “It was my fault sort of so no need for thanks…” Rickon said as he got his books out and tried to find a pen that worked. Tommen got his own book out and a pen before he saw Rickon fighting a losing battle with his pen, so the blonde decided to help him out, “Here” he said while he handed an extra pen to the other boy who just looked up at him with a sheepish look as he accepted the offered pen.

 

The two boys went through the list Miss Wilding had given them to get them started down the right path. The list was just one page of questions that they could ask each other to help them along and to make sure that not everyone failed miserably, but after only five questions the two boys trailed off and started to just talk and the more they did the more they found that they had more in common than they had thought.

 

It was Rickon’s brother Robb who called and broke up their studying, and only then did they realise that it was dark out and that they were the only ones left in the park. They parted ways that night with a new appreciation for each other and more knowledge about each other’s families then they had before, and they had found that they didn’t really know why their families hated each other.

 

Arya watched the two boys interact from across the hall while she leaned against her locker, they seemed to get along “if Tommen checking out Rickon was anything to go by” she thought with a smirk. When she saw Joffrey walk over to Rickon and Tommen she could feel her blood start to boil, it took everything in her not to attack Joffrey when he pushed Rickon against the lockers, so she did the next best thing pretended to be very busy at her locker while watching Joffrey walk closer and at just the right time stretched her leg backwards effectively making him fall on his face.

She heard curse words as she walked away smirking, no one messes with her little brother and gets away with it, the looks she got were mixed some people liked her others feared her either way she did not care, she only cares what one person thinks and they are not in this school. The rest of the school day was uneventful  she hung out with her best friend Hot Pie, went to classes and tried out for the soccer team even though everyone knew she would be the striker just like she has been since she started playing soccer as a little girl.

Arya was as always one of the first out the door as soon as the bell rang, getting on her motor bike and riding off to go horse riding a hobby she took up about a year ago. It took a while for Arya to get where she was going but once she got there she could not help the smile that spread across her face, everyone at the horse ranch knew her by now so she did not have to book in or anything she simply parked her motor bike and got on the same horse that she always does.

Arya followed the trail that was set out for ridding up until a turn none of the other riders knew about, the trail she was on now lead straight to the main house which was really big and could be seen from far away. Once she arrived at the main house she gave the horse to a staff member that worked there and was waiting for her after all she did come here pretty much every day.

Daenerys was busy doing laps in her pool when Arya walked through the courtyard to the pool, and her heart started doing laps with Daenerys, sometimes Arya still cannot believe that Daenerys is her girlfriend even if they had to keep it a secret for now. The two of them have been dating for over a year now, but since the peace in this town is hanging by a thread and Daenerys is kinda in the middle trying to be a peacekeeper the two of them decided to keep their relationship a secret, that and the fact that Arya is still in school.

Arya watches as Daenerys swims and see’s when she notices her giving Arya a beautiful smile that had Arya grinning like an idiot in return, than Daenerys dives under water only to emerge at the ladder to climb out and greet her girlfriend. Arya’s mouth goes dry and she feels a rush of heat going down her body to between her legs as she watches Daenerys climb out of the pool in her bright purple bikini water dripping in all the right places, the scene before her was straight out of any person’s fantasy.

“When you are done staring I would love a kiss hello” teases Daenerys drying herself off with a towel while enjoying the way her girlfriend was staring at her.

“Sorry” replies Arya blushing but she kept staring after all only she was allowed to stare.

“Don’t be you know I love when you stare” says Daenerys lovingly while walking over to Arya and pulling her close for a decent hello kiss.

“I missed you” whispers Arya when the kiss ended, still holding Daenerys close to her not caring that Daenerys’s hair was dripping water everywhere even on her clothes.

“And I you” replies Daenerys before kissing Arya again tangling her hands in Arya’s shorter hair.

Their kiss went on for quite some time, they might not be apart for long periods of time but for them each second feels like a lifetime that is what true love is. Daenerys was the one to pull away from the kiss reluctantly, smiling when Arya followed her with her lips trying to restart the kiss opening her eyes Arya gave Daenerys her best puppy dog eyes but Daenerys was not falling for it.

“Come on I need a shower and you should eat something” says Daenerys taking Arya’s hand and leading her into the house to the table where there was already a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate with a glass of orange juice for Arya.

“Or I could join you for that shower” replies Arya suggestively wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

“As tempting as the sounds, I would rather you eat something even the neighbours can hear your stomach growling” teases Daenerys, laughing when Arya opened her mouth to say something and her stomach decided to growl loudly proving Daenerys’s point.

“Fine” mumbles Arya taking a seat and eating her food while watching Daenerys walk up the stairs to go take a shower, loving the way Daenerys’s hips moved with each step, the fact that she was wearing a bikini definitely helping to make it look even hotter.

As soon as Daenerys was out of sight Arya wasted no time in devouring her food only now realising how hungry she was, leave it to Daenerys to always know her better than she knows herself. As much as Arya wanted to join Daenerys in the shower she chose to resist and rather went outside to sit on the porch and wait for Daenerys enjoying the peace and quiet. A fair amount of time later Daenerys walked over to Arya wearing shorts and a lose fitting t-shirt with her beautiful silver blonde hair still wet from her shower and makes herself comfortable on Arya’s lap.

“What is on your mind love?” asks Daenerys running her fingers through Arya’s hair and gazing into Arya’s grey eyes.

“Remember I told you yesterday that Rickon was partnered with Tommen for the social studies project” says Arya waiting for Daenerys to nod before continuing, “I worry about our families, cause I think Tommen might have a crush on Rickon” continues Arya with a worried look.

“Oh” says Daenerys a little surprised at this information.

“Yeah” replies Arya with a sigh, running her hand up and down Daenerys’s naked legs stopping just before the shorts each time.

“Well if Rickon maybe feels the same at least he will have you, just make sure he knows you are there for him” says Daenerys with a soft smile, always trying to see a bright side to everything.

“I’ll try but we both know I’m not the most easy person to talk too” replies Arya closing her eyes and leaning her head back to rest on the seat.

“True but I think it depends more on the person you are talking to Love” says Daenerys leaning in a placing kisses all over Arya’s neck enjoying the way it makes Arya’s pulse speed up.

“Why do you always make so much sense?” asks Arya her breathing getting a little uneven with Daenerys doing wonders with her neck.

“Because I am older and wiser” teases Daenerys against Arya’s neck.

“Only by four years” groans Arya when Daenerys’s hand slips under her t-shirt and into her sports bra to play with her breasts.

Instead of replying Daenerys repositioned herself on Arya’s lap so that she could straddle her and used her free hand to pull Arya into a passionate kiss. Arya’s hands went straight up Daenerys’s legs and under her shorts squeezing Daenerys’s firm ass making her moan into the kiss. Arya surprised Daenerys by slipping her left hand into her panties which was easy to do since the shorts are sweat-shorts which makes them wonderfully elastic.

Daenerys lets out a squeak of surprise when Arya’s fingers find her clit making her even wetter than she already was thanks to their making out session. Daenerys took her hand out of Arya’s t-shirt in favour of trying to undo her jeans, which was an extremely hard task thanks to Arya’s hand. Just as Daenerys finally got Arya’s jeans open Arya pushed two fingers into her causing her to break the kiss and hide her face in Arya’s neck moaning softly there.

Daenerys’s hips started to move with Arya’s fingers out of instinct, slowing riding the fingers inside of her that were stroking all the right places. Arya used her free hand to guide Daenerys’s hips as best she could, only to bite her lip when Daenerys’s hand finally found its way into her jeans and panties all in one go. Daenerys wasted no time with going slow although she had to settle on playing with Arya’s clit because there was no way her hand would be able to slip deeper into Arya’s jeans.

Arya speeded up her own thrusts, knowing that at the speed Daenerys was going there would be no way she was going to last long and she wanted to get Daenerys to either cum before her or with her. Arya moved her hips as best she could to get extra friction; Daenerys was now ridding Arya’s fingers with urgency casing her release. Daenerys was the first to cum thanks to Arya curling her fingers at just the right time making Daenerys scream out her pleasure into Arya’s neck.

Arya helped Daenerys ride out with ease since Daenerys’s hand had stilled making it easy for her to think but she still moved her hips for some friction. Daenerys used her free hand to grab Arya’s wrist when it became too sensitive for her to keep moving, Arya nodded and slowly pulled her hand out loving the way Daenerys moan when she did. Daenerys was still trying to catch her breath with her eyes closed when she felt Arya slowly stroke her thigh she opened her eyes only to be met by a smirking Arya licking her fingers clean of Daenerys’s cum.

With renewed passion Daenerys started doing her magic on Arya’s clit effectively wiping the grin off Arya’s face. Too keep herself from being too loud Arya pulled Daenerys in for a kiss who was more than to swallow her moans, Daenerys let out a moan of her own when she tasted herself on Arya’s tongue. Arya cum moaning Daenerys’s name into her mouth while her hips lifted as far as they could, her fingers digging into Daenerys’s thighs but not hard enough to leave bruises. Daenerys kept her hand perfectly still while Arya catches her breath, when Daenerys feels Arya kissing her softly she pulls her hand free from Arya’s jeans and panties earning a groan from Arya.

“That was amazing” says Daenerys breaking the silence wiping her hand on her t-shirt before kissing Arya sweetly.

“Just what the doctor ordered” sighs Arya contently leaning up and giving Daenerys a peck on the nose, making her blush at the special gesture.

“It is getting late” says Daenerys sadly hating the fact that Arya had to leave.

“Yeah I should go before my phone starts ringing” replies Arya just as sadly, pulling Daenerys closer and holding her tightly not wanting to let go.

“I do not want you to leave, but I know you have to go home” says Daenerys getting up from Arya’s lap and pulling Arya up.

“Home is where your heart is and you are my heart so technically I’m home” says Arya being very cheesy, but it paid off when Daenerys gave her a special smile she knew was only ever meant for her.

“One last kiss than you have to go before we both get tempted for you to stay the night” says Daenerys but her voice betrayed her as she would love nothing more than for Arya to stay here forever with her.

One kiss turned into a few kisses which could so easily have turned into something more but they resisted as best they could and Arya quickly saddled up and rode off back to her motor bike with a heavy heart. When she reached her bike someone wordlessly took the horse from her and went on their way giving her a smile and a nod. Arya got on her motor bike and drove home on her way she passed the park and saw that Rickon and Tommen were still there but did not stop to ask Rickon if he wanted a ride home, not wanting to answer the question of where she was.


	2. Slipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a kiss and spying, what else can we ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay. We hope you guys enjoy and can make heads from tails of this chapter, we do apologise for it not being our best work but we are trying to improve on this fic.
> 
> According to Incubi my part of the story does not make a lot of sense, if you find it the same way please leave review so we can improve.
> 
> No smut in this chapter, sorry guys but Succubi is promising something good to come in later chapters, and me too of course.
> 
> Chapter 2  
> Slipping
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Four days ago Rickon would never have thought that he would have been sitting in the park with Tommen Baratheon and just be hanging out, that he would consider the other boy a friend, and yet here he was laughing and having a good time. “You know, we have been hanging out for a few days now and you haven’t shown me any of your stories” Rickon commented after he regained himself from the joke Tommen had told him about Joffrey.

 

He could see Tommen blush a little, something the guy seemed to do a lot, but he didn’t read too much into it because he thought it made him look cute. Rickon didn’t really care that he found the guy cute because he didn’t really like labels so he checked out whomever he liked and right now that was Tommen.

 

“I haven’t shown anyone my stories before, and I don’t think I am going to start now” He almost missed the sentence because he was still checking out the other boy, because hell he looked hot, and he was quite well built for someone who had no interest in sports. “Well we have to learn about each other right, and you did say that your stories are a part of you” It was a low blow using the project but he was curious because he had read a little of one of them over Tommen’s shoulder yesterday before he had noticed that someone was behind him, and from what he had read it was good and he wanted to know what happened next.

 

“Maybe another time, but don’t get your hopes up” Tommen teased him with a smirk and taking out his book he was using now after filling up the notepad from earlier in the week. “What about you though, you said that you would teach me about baseball and some other sports” The guy was good at turning attention away from himself, something Rickon guessed he had to learn if he wanted to survive in his family.

 

“I will, but I just thought that maybe I would enjoy some more time with you before your mother killed you after she saw you after a game of baseball” They both laughed again, and strangely Rickon had expected the boy to bite his head off about the comment but was glad that he saw that it was just a joke. “It’s true though, but at least you would be sharing the noose with me…” Tommen said, his words made Rickon stop his own laughing until he saw that the boy was joking too, but he felt like it was still true.

 

Neither boy had laughed this much in a long time because of the recent power play their two families had going on, and it was a relief for them to forget about their names and just be friends. “If you want we could meet after school tomorrow and I could show you a few tricks” Rickon said and was glad to see Tommen nodding his affirmative.

 

Tommen’s phone ringing broke the light mood that they had been enjoying and when the boy’s face fell when he looked at the caller ID Rickon felt something akin to anger, it was weird how he didn’t want to even see the other boy not smile because he really liked his smile and he wanted to protect that smile. Rickon gave the boy some privacy as he talked to his mother, but even from where he stood by the drinking fountain he could see how sad the boy looked and also how clearly faked his answers to his mother’s questions were, it was weird to him because even though he and his mother didn’t always see eye to eye he loved her and she him.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Tommen hanging up and letting out a huge sigh before waving at him, and only when the boy called his name did he snap out of it and head back to him. “My mother wants me to go home, something about my grandfather wanting to talk to me so we’ll have to continue this tomorrow” Rickon didn’t want his blonde friend to leave yet but he also didn’t want him to get into trouble, “Sure, I’ll see you tomorrow than” he said before they both went their own ways.

 

The walk home gave Rickon some time to himself, some time to figure out why he felt so protective about Tommen. He thought he was cute, hot and fun to hang out with but he had never really thought about dating another guy like he was right now. He knew that he was bi, it wasn’t really anything new to him, and he didn’t hide the way he checked people out either because nobody would really mess with a Stark.

 

Both Robb and Jon knew about him and they didn’t make a big deal out of it, and he suspected that if he ever told his mother that she wouldn’t either but he didn’t really want to tell her about it just yet, besides, there was nothing to tell yet because he had only dated two girls before and no guys.

 

That night when he laid awake in bed he found himself looking at Tommen’s number on his phone and the picture that he had taken to go along with it, it was from two days ago when they were hanging out at the park and they had joked about something that had happened at school that day. He had taken the photo without even thinking but because of it he had gotten a picture of the blonde boy who plagued his thoughts that showed him smiling, his whole face screaming nothing but happiness.

 

The picture drew Rickon in, he couldn’t stop looking at it and he couldn’t help but smile dumbly to himself as he looked at it. Completely on instinct he hit the call button and was shaken from his day dreaming by the other boy’s voice, “Hello?” Rickon quickly answered after he almost dropped the phone. “Hey, did I wake you?” he mentally kicked himself at how stupid that sounded, “No, I was writing. Did you need something?” Again the ball was in his court and for once in his life he didn’t know what to do with it.

 

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d call you” Again he wanted to kick himself but a little laugh told him that he had somehow done something right, “Your weird you know that right” Tommen said and if it had been anyone else at that moment he would have told them to go to hell but it was Tommen and he could only smile at how he didn’t mind being called weird by him.

 

“What are you writing?” he asked after a while of silence and hoped that he didn’t upset the other boy by asking, “A story I have been working on lately, it’s not finished yet but somehow I just can’t stop writing it” Rickon thought he knew the reason for the inspiration because he too had been performing better in baseball since they started hanging out.

 

Rickon took a breath before he asked something he hoped didn’t hurt their new friendship, “Would you read me a few sentences?” he waited for what felt like hours until he heard the blonde’s voice over the phone, “They didn’t have much time and they didn’t want to waste any of what they had. Their hands touched ever so slightly before their lips followed, and they connected…” Rickon could picture the scene in his head, but he pictured himself and Tommen instead of whatever fictional characters the story was about, if only he had known that they were based on them at that time.

 

They stayed up well into the night talking, but most of the time it was Rickon just listening to Tommen’s voice as he read him a few lines from some of his stories and to the two boys it was perfect. Neither cared that it was getting later by the second or that they had school the next day because at that moment nothing else mattered except for them.

 

School was torture for them both, and since they only shared a few classes they didn’t have much time to talk. They each still had their other friends to hang out with and that cut into the time they spent together during school. After school when Rickon had gone to practise he was surprised to see Tommen sitting on the bleachers writing, the blonde would look down at him every so often and smile before he went back to writing whatever it was he was writing.

 

After practise was over Rickon ran over to Tommen instead of hitting the showers with his team, he sat down next to the boy and waited for him to finish before he said hi, “Hey” Tommen said with a smile as he put down his pen and notebook and turned to Rickon. Rickon smiled when he saw the face the other was making at how he looked, “What? He asked with that same smile, “Aren’t you going to shower?” his smile only broadened as he answered the blonde, “I thought I could teach you a thing or two first before taking a shower” and the blush the blonde wore now did nothing but affirm Rickon’s feelings.

 

Rickon led the other boy down the bleachers until they were on the field, he went to get a bat and a few balls before coming back; “So, you want to learn to pitch or bat first?” Rickon asked him, and he made sure to let his voice hint towards something other than baseball. Tommen reached for the ball in Rickon’s left hand with that same blush still dusting his cheeks, “Pitching it is” Rickon said as he dropped the bat and led Tommen to the middle of the field and explain to him how to throw a curve ball.

 

After a few tries when Tommen still didn’t get it right Rickon gave up just watching and got behind the boy; he pressed their bodies together and took Tommen’s hands in his own and guided him through the motions. Both boys were so lost in the moment that they couldn’t help but get swept up further in it, and as Rickon explained and showed Tommen how to move his body he noticed that the boy wasn’t paying attention to his words anymore but instead to the lips that spoke them and all too soon Rickon found himself shutting up and looking into the eyes looking back at him.

 

It happened slowly as they both leaned into each other, their lips barely touching for a few seconds before they gave in to the feelings that they both shared at that moment. They didn’t know who started it but they didn’t care at that point as their lips moved against each other, the ball long forgotten on the ground and the hands that held it now holding onto each other at Tommen’s waist.

 

They broke apart after a few minutes and just stared at each other again, and this time something was different. Rickon saw Tommen sniff the air a little before smiling a little, “I think I should go hit the showers now” he stated before breaking away from the blonde boy who looked kind of awkward about everything then, “You can come wait for me by the lockers if you want. I don’t think there is anybody there anymore” Rickon wanted him to say yes and was glad when he got another nod and that same smile.

 

Tommen waited on the other side of Rickon’s locker while the boy undressed and went to take a shower, and even though a part of Rickon wouldn’t have minded him sitting on the bench by his locker he knew that after the kiss Tommen might need a little time to adjust to it. Rickon showered quickly, he made sure that it was a cold one too or he might have had a problem walking back out with his thoughts still on how soft Tommen’s lips had been and how amazing the kiss had been.

 

After his shower and getting dressed he walked to the other side of the row of lockers and saw Tommen writing something again, this time though he didn’t finish and instead just looked up at Rickon and smiled before asking, “Will you come to the party at my house tomorrow night… as my date?” Rickon hadn’t even thought that Tommen would want to even date this quickly or be at all comfortable with everything so he just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

 

“Unless you don’t want to, then I would…” Rickon suddenly saw the fear on the boy’s face and stopped him, “I’d like to come… as your date” Rickon interrupted him before his fears got the better of him and the bright and happy face that now looked back at him put him more at ease with it all. Rickon wouldn’t admit to it but he was just as nervous about all of it, and even though he didn’t want to really share that part of himself with anyone yet he didn’t want to not go to the party as Tommen’s date; they would just have to keep it low key.

 

Daenerys was up before the sun much like every day since she only slept in on occasion which was normally only when Arya spent the night, which she did not since she had to leave early; being able to see each other was no easy task if anyone found out about them before Arya was finished with school things would not be good for either of them. Their age difference was not the big problem, the feud between the Starks and the Baratheons/Lannisters was the problem and the fact that if they told everyone about their relationship that Daenerys would be the one seen as picking a side, something that she could not do since she was trying to keep what little peace was left between the two families.

Daenerys let out a sigh as she started her day getting dressed, than deciding that it was such a beautiful day that she would take her three Dobermans Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion for a walk to the lake enjoying the fresh morning air. This was something she did often, taking the dogs to the lake. The lake is also where many of her and Arya’s dates occur since most of their dates had to be on her very well protected property where no one but her staff would see them, and her staff is sworn to secrecy.

On her way back Daenerys let out a sigh knowing that it was going to be a long day, the three Dobermans followed her without being told too, Drogon walking beside her while the other two followed closely behind them. In the distance Daenerys could see Missandei waiting for her, no doubt ready to tell her every last detail of what the day held for her, Missandei is after all her second in charge of making all her appointments and taking care of all things that happen, on this property and her life.

“Good morning Daenerys, Irri has prepared your breakfast” says Missandei a tad too formal for Daenerys’ taste.

“Morning Missandei, what is on the agenda for today?” asks Daenerys taking a seat at the table and eating the wonderful omelette Irri made her for breakfast.

“First on the list is a tour of that property you have had your eye on for a while now, second is the launch of the girls soccer team’s new uniforms which they requested you attend, not that you would miss that” says Missandei with a smirk looking down at the tablet in her hands rather than her glaring boss.

“I wouldn’t miss that for the world, being able to see Arya while she is at school is always a pleasure” says Daenerys dreamily smiling as she ate the rest of her breakfast.

“Discretion is advised, remember it only takes one person to notice something between the two of you and than before long everyone knows” warns Missandei with a concerned voice.

“What else is on the agenda?” asks Daenerys in her own way telling Missandei that her relationship with Arya was her and Arya’s business and no one else’s.

“After the school you have a meeting with your lawyer about the property, but after that you are free” replies Missandei only saying that last part because she knew Daenerys would want to do something with Arya and because if the two of them went more than a day without seeing each other they go crazy.

“Mmm I wonder if Arya can make up an excuse for the night, than we could have a picnic and stargaze” says Daenerys choosing not to voice the last bit of what she was thinking out loud.

“Also Jorah will accompany you today instead of Daario, apparently he has business elsewhere, don’t ask me what business I didn’t ask” says Missandei tapping away on the tablet in her hands.

“His business is normally no good” replies Daenerys before getting up and going to get ready for the day ahead of her.

After Daenerys was ready she and Jorah Mormont who is in charge of her security embarked on the task of completing her agenda for the day, normally Daario would accompany her on her errands as her personal bodyguard but since he has business elsewhere which is no doubt very important or else he would not have left her side, Jorah would have to fill in for the day. When they were at the house where pretty much all her staff lived too Daario kept himself busy with cleaning the pool, something Arya hates since she is convinced Daario only does it to be able to watch Daenerys walk and swim around in her bikini.

The tour of the property went extremely well with Daenerys deciding that she would indeed buy the property which made her appointment with her lawyer later that day all the more important. Finally it was time for them to go to the school for the launch of the girls’ soccer team’s new uniforms which means she would get to see Arya and hopefully get a chance to ask her if she would be able to spend the night.

“We’re here” says Jorah as they pulled up to the school.

Even though Daenerys wanted to get out of the car and run to where she knew Arya was she waited for Jorah to park the car and open her door for her so she could get out with grace. Each step Daenerys took towards the soccer field was pure torture, because knowing that Arya would be there but that she will not be able to show her any of the love she held for her. Daenerys’ heart skipped a beat when the field came into view and she saw the players practicing, her eyes instantly finding Arya who looked amazing while she was in complete concentration kicking the soccer ball passed the goal every time while she and a few other players were practicing penalty kicks.

“Ah Miss Targaryen I’m so glad you cloud make it” says Jaqen the girls soccer teams couch who appeared out of nowhere.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world” replies Daenerys avoiding looking at Arya so as to not give her feelings away.

“Good to hear” says Jaqen blowing the whistle making the girls run towards them.

Arya’s eyes met Daenerys’ eyes only for a moment before she chose to rather look at her couch, not wanting to make obvious that there was something between her and the beautiful young woman. Daenerys tried her best not to look disappointed with the fact that Arya was right there yet she had to pretend not to know her, when all she really wanted to do was pull Arya in for a deep kiss, a kiss that would show everyone that Arya was off limits.

“As you can see the new uniforms are more comfortable and flexible than they were before, since we just wanted you to come and see the uniforms, I have asked the captain of the team to give you a tour of all the other improvements that have been made over the past year by your donations, Arya.” says Jaqen calling Arya’s name loudly making her step forward before nodding towards the rest of the team to go back to practice, and him going back to couching.

“Hey” says Arya softly wanting nothing more than to pull Daenerys into a loving embrace.

“Hi” replies Daenerys the sadness in her eyes showing Arya that she wants exactly the same thing.

“Follow me, my lady” says Arya with a smirk, walking but making sure that Daenerys was walking right next to her.

“Are you going to come by tonight?” asks Daenerys hopefully looking over her shoulder seeing that Jorah was keeping his distance behind them giving them privacy.

“I wish I could but I have to finish a group project with Hot Pie tonight that is due tomorrow” replies Arya sheepishly knowing that Daenerys was not going to be impressed with her for putting it off this long.

“A bit last minute don’t you think” says Daenerys giving Arya a pointed look.

“Yeah but that’s how I roll” jokes Arya using her hands to point out the improvements they were supposed to be talking about.

“Do not make me appoint someone to keep an eye on when your projects and assignments are due” threatens Daenerys playfully.

“It’s just the group things that I leave to the last minute” replies Arya sheepishly coming to a stop at the front of the school.

“Good, school is important. So will I see you tomorrow?” asks Daenerys hopeful, her heart already breaking at the thought of not seeing Arya tonight.

“I’ll stop by after practice tomorrow, and stay the night” replies Arya with a grin that only got better when she saw the radiant smile Daenerys gave her in return.

“I’ll be counting the seconds” says Daenerys already planning their date.

“Till tomorrow than” says Arya giving Daenerys a wink before jogging back into the school and towards the sports fields.

Watching Arya leave is one of Daenerys’ least favourite things to do, and if she has her way it will be something she will never have to get use to. Once Arya is out of sight Daenerys makes her way back to the car, Jorah opening and closing her door for her than drove them to Daenerys meeting with her lawyer Varys. After her meeting with Varys was done the rest of the day went by uneventful and before long the day was done.

The next day was slightly less eventful with only paperwork that needed to be done, that and getting everything ready for their date. Daenerys kept watching the time and worked at the speed of light to have everything finished long before Arya was to show up. Daenerys sat outside next to the lake on a picnic blanket and waited patiently for Arya to arrive, which was a lot later than she said she would be.

“Sorry I’m late” says Arya sitting down next to Daenerys before leaning in and giving her the kiss they have both been dreaming about since yesterday.

“You are forgiven, but what took you so long” asks Daenerys concerned as she unpacked all the picnic food.

“Practice went on for much longer than it should have and when it was finally done I saw Rickon and Tommen on the baseball field so naturally I had to go see what they were up to” replies Arya before taking a bite of a taco and moaning at how good it tastes.

“And what were they up too?” asks Daenerys smiling as her girlfriend finishes the taco in just a few bites, before taking a bite of the salad.

“Well when I got there they were kissing” replies Arya before taking another bite to eat.

“Please tell me you left them be” says Daenerys knowing her girlfriend probably did not leave them be, but she was still holding out hope that she did.

“Of course not, after they kissed they went to the lockers and I followed them, nothing fishy happened after that just Tommen sitting and waiting while Rickon took a shower, although after the shower Tommen did ask my brother to be his date for the party at their house tomorrow night which means that now I’m going” says Arya all in one breath as she often did when she talked about her day.

“You spied on them, and you make it sound like that was the normal thing to do” says Daenerys with a sigh.

“For me that is the normal thing to do” replies Arya honestly now only nibbling on the rest of the food.

“Spying is not always the best way to go about things my love” says Daenerys leaning over to give Arya a quick peck just so she knows that she is not judging her.

“I know but do you really think Rickon would have told me if I asked him?” asks Arya leaning back and laying down on the blanket.

“Probably not” replies Daenerys putting the leftovers back into the picnic basket and laying down next to Arya.

“I’m going to have to talk to him soon aren’t I?” asks Arya although it was more of a statement than a question.

“It will not be nearly as hard as you think it will be” replies Daenerys making herself comfortable curling up into Arya’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the party, I have commissioned Succubi to write a cool scene for Arya so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be awesome, stay tuned.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	3. Party & Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party which ends in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my PC for a while now, so sorry for that… not usually the absentminded one. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It is shorter than our other chapters but that’s because we just wanted this one to be a filler, to just get to the point so to speak.
> 
> Yeah for once I’m not to blame ;P and as for being absentminded I’m guilty as charged. Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Party & Punch
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Rickon was staring at himself in his mirror, he couldn’t decide what to wear and he couldn’t understand how he was acting this way. He had never felt like he had to dress to impress anyone ever but now he didn’t want to disappoint Tommen on their first date… Rickon suddenly stopped looking at two different shirts as he realised that this was going to be their first date and he had no clue what to think about that or even what to do, does he hold his hand or get him drinks… he just didn’t know.

 

“Where are you off to, dressed like that?” Robb asked from Rickon’s door, the boy turned to look at his older brother, “Ever heard of knocking?” Robb laughed at the boys attempt at a comeback, “I did but you were so deep in thought you didn’t hear me… so who is the lucky girl?” Rickon blushed at his brothers words. Rickon didn’t want to get into the fact that it was a guy that he was trying to impress so he lied for now, “Just going to a party, nothing special” Rickon hoped that it worked but his brother dealt with better liars on a daily basis so he doubted it.

 

“Well, just don’t get into any trouble. Bran is in charge until me and mom get back on Monday so try not to burn down the house” Robb said while looking at a text that had come through, “It’s mom, I have to go. Please be careful at this party ok, don’t do anything you’ll regret” he said before leaving. Rickon breathed a little easier when his brother left but he felt guilty about hiding the fact that he was going on a date with a guy, and that that guy was Tommen; sighing he made up his mind to tell his mom and brother on Monday if everything went well this weekend.

 

Arya stood silently outside Rickon’s door listening to him and Rob talk with a heavy heart, she knew what it was like to lie too your family she does it on a daily basis. Arya had gotten ready about an hour ago and was now just waiting for Rickon to finish so that she could follow him to the party without him knowing, after all she does have protective instincts and they got worse when she found out about him and Tommen. When Rob said Bran was in charge Arya wanted to burst out laughing cause come on he can barely look after himself how is he suppose to look after them too.

 

Standing outside the Baratheon house Rickon could barely hear himself think as the music pulsed from the old stone walls, and looking up he could see the tell of a huge storm brewing but that wasn’t really a concern to him right now because he couldn’t seem to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Someone had opened the door at some point and he had walked into the old house and his whole body felt the music, he almost wanted to run back outside until he saw Tommen talk to some girl he had never seen before on the other side of the huge living room.

 

Tommen was laughing at something the girl had said until he saw Rickon, the twos eyes connecting across the sea of bodies between them and they both found wide smiles creeping onto their faces as they stared at each other. Rickon didn’t know what he was feeling right now and frankly he didn’t care as his feet carried him closer to the boy who was making him feel like this, and until he was standing right in front of him Rickon didn’t take his eyes off of Tommen’s.

 

“You came” Tommen said the second Rickon was close enough to hear, “Of course I came, you wanted me to” Rickon couldn’t help the blush from creeping back onto his cheeks from the way Tommen was looking at him while biting his bottom lip, a habit Rickon has observed before and had completely fallen for… fallen for… Rickon’s thoughts had him looking at the boy from head to toe as he finally found out what it was he had been feeling.

 

Tommen didn’t know what to think when Rickon’s eyes went wide and he started to size him up, but strangely he couldn’t help but feel a slight thrill, and when Rickon had finished memorising him he looked back into his eyes and his thoughts went right back to the field and the kiss they had shared, he licked his lips in anticipation of making another memory like that one.

 

Even though they were drawn to each other they still felt the many eyes around them watching the scene between the two supposed rivals, and knowing that if someone found out about the two of them then there would be no chance for them, no chance to find out if what they felt was real or not.

 

All through the night they talked, they laughed and enjoyed being near each other. And while they stayed by each other’s sides and talked like friends the watchful eyes began to accept them as such and went back to the other gossip going on around them. Both Tommen and Rickon, had already forgotten about the party around them as they moved into the game room where several other kids from their school were playing the games scattered throughout the room.

 

“Want to try your hand at baseball?” Tommen asked when they came to the Wii where two others were playing a game of the said sport. Rickon smirked at his date before saying, “You’re on” the two took the next turn and began playing, they played for what felt like hours but it was only forty or so minutes.

 

After they played a few more games they walked back to the main part of the party in the living room, there they decided to get something to drink before they would go outside for some peace and quiet.

 

Joffrey suddenly bumped into Rickon, “Well look what my little brothers cat dragged in. The Stark brat” some of the other kids that hanged with Joffrey stood around them now laughing while the other party goers either minded their own business or backed the biggest bully of their school in hopes of winning his favour. “Your kind isn’t welcome here fag, so why don’t you go before you drag the Baratheon name through the mud” Rickon wanted to punch him so badly but he had sort of promised his brother not to get into trouble, and he didn’t want to get Tommen into any trouble.

 

“I invited him” Tommen spoke up and turned his brother’s attention towards him, “Showing your true colours finally, I always knew you were just as much of a fag as he was…” Joffrey didn’t get out another word as he suddenly felt a pain in his jaw and saw the floor getting much closer.

 

Arya was busy lurking in the shadows blending in while going completely unnoticed to all she did not want to see her, keeping a close eye on Rickon. When Arya saw the two boys eyes meet she felt sorry for them since she knew what they felt and knew how hard their road together would be from now on but she also knew that no matter how hard it would be for them it would be worth it. Arya started seeing red the moment Joffrey got too close to the two boys and started making her way to them.

Pushing through the crowd Arya could hear what Joffrey was saying and it only made her blood boil even more, by the time she finally pushed through the crowd it was too late for her, one look at the hurt on Tommen’s and Rickon’s faces and she lost it. Before Joffrey could finish his second sentence Arya floored him her left fist making contact with his jaw sending him tumbling towards the ground.

She followed him down to the ground getting in a few more good hits to make sure he was out like a candle and that his nose was broken. With every punch she dealt she could already hear how disappointed Daenerys was going to be, but in that moment she knew she was doing what was right for her brother and she did not regret it. No one dared try to stop or interfere, luckily for her she is more feared than Joffrey; slowly she stood and looked at the asshole that was bloody and out cold.

 

Rickon had left after Arya did, Tommen being the one to send him after her while he cleaned up the mess that was his brother and the party before their mom got back. When both Stark children got back to their home they could already smell the scent that told them Bran was home, the smell of pot.

 

“Are we going to talk about what just happened?” Rickon asked his sister when she went into the kitchen to get something for her left hand. Arya looked at him annoyed before throwing the ice pack back into the freezer, “Joffrey finally got what was coming to him that’s  all” Rickon returned her stare as he listened to her words, the boy not buying what she said.

 

“Why are you following me, don’t think I didn’t see you at the park or at school… so tell me, please just tell me why you are following me” Rickon wanted to shout but he stayed calm fearing that his sister might get ticked off at him for meddling into her business again.

 

“Cause you’re my little brother and I worry about you, and you being with Tommen is putting a target on both your backs and I won’t stand by and let anyone disrespect you” said Arya trying very hard not to raise her voice.

 

Rickon was taken aback by his sister, though the two didn’t hang out a lot they were still family and that was always something the two of them valued, but seeing his sister not only stand up for him and the choice he made by going to that party with Tommen, but also for the boy himself when she punched his brother brought a single tear to his eye and he smiled as it ran down his cheek. “You know I could have taken care of him…” Rickon got out before walking in to give his sister a hug.

  
Arya opened her arms to welcome her brother for the first hug in years and probably the last since she didn’t do hugs, “You sure about that, cause I doubt it with the way you’re going soft” the two siblings laughed softly at Arya’s words and they knew that this was the start of a bond that would last, that would see them both through the hardships they didn’t know were coming their way.

 

Arya had had to leave to go somewhere, and after what had just happened Rickon didn’t want to get back on his sisters bad side because he asked too many questions, though he had an idea of where she was going and whom she was going to see. Rickon sat in the living room waiting for Tommen to text him back and since it had been hours since he had gotten home or heard anything from him.

 

Arya made it to Daenerys’ doorstep just as the storm hit, something she was extremely thankful for since riding a motor bike in a storm is not recommended the rain would feel like stones. Taking a few deep breaths Arya tried to prepare herself for the task of facing her girlfriend, when she felt ready Arya took the key to Daenerys’ house which Daenerys gave her and let herself in.

The house was quiet, a little too quiet for Arya’s taste, walking through the house not making a sound Arya was on her guard. Maybe she got lucky and Daenerys was asleep and did not know about what she did just yet, but her maybe flew out the door when she saw that the kitchen light was on. Arya’s hand was really starting to hurt and she knew that Daenerys would take care of it, so she walked right into the kitchen, they locked eyes and Arya gave Daenerys half a smile.

“Take a seat and let me look at your hand” says Daenerys with a worried sigh at the end, everything she would need to patch-up Arya’s hand already laid out in front of her.

“I take it you found out what happened?” asks Arya taking a seat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, watching closely as her girlfriend patched up her hand with the utter most care.

“You could say so yes” replies Daenerys momentarily leaving Arya’s hand alone long enough to pick up her tablet and pressing play on a video one of the kids at the party took showing the scene from where Joffrey bumped into Rickon to where Arya left the party.

“I know it looks bad but I couldn’t stand by and watch him insult them, I’m sorry for not leaving it at only one punch but that’s all I’m sorry for” says Arya looking at her patched up hand which Daenerys was stroking lovingly.

“You have nothing to be sorry for he deserved every punch you gave him” replies Daenerys much to Arya’s surprise making her look up into those eyes she got lost in so often.

“Wait you agree with me?” asks Arya thinking that she heard Daenerys wrong.

“In a way yes, now let’s go to bed this day has been far too long” says Daenerys giving Arya’s patched up left hand a kiss before standing up and holding her hand out for Arya to take.

“We’re gonna talk more about this in the morning right?” asks Arya again thinking that this is just the calm before the storm.

Daenerys just gave Arya a nod before pulling her out of the seat and towards what she likes to think of as their room, in her and Arya’s heart Arya already lived here. Once they got to their room Daenerys ran Arya a bath to wash off the smell of blood and high school party. When Arya came out of the bathroom Daenerys was already laying in their bed waiting for her, as soon as she got in Daenerys kissed her goodnight and snuggled close, both falling asleep almost instantly.

 

The storm outside had hit and pelted the world with heavy rain as he waited, and somehow Rickon felt it before he heard it… the dreadful sound of the doorbell ringing in the dead of night during a storm. Getting up to go see who it was Rickon got a text, and all it said was “open up please” and he needed only to see that it was from Tommen before he rushed the last bit to the door and pulled it open to find the boy he had fallen for drenched to the bone outside, and even though it was raining he could still tell that the blonde was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really had it coming, and to think Arya isn’t done with him yet… something to look forward to in future chapters. We are glad to see that this story has gotten more readers, so thanks for reading and enjoying everyone.
> 
> So many words does he ever stop typing? Anyways Arya beating the living daylights out of Joffery was the best thing to write ever :D
> 
> Succubi is such an emoji whore, though I can’t really talk ;)
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	4. Holding You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get frisky and the boys let out their hormones. Funniness ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incubi: Update time at last, and for once I wasn’t the one waiting for Succubi to finish her part of the chapter.
> 
> Succubi: For once I win yay!
> 
> Incubi: She likes saying that, but enough of our crazy talk. Warnings for this chapter include femslash and slash. Look out for the - markers at the beginning and end of the smut scenes if you don’t want to read them.
> 
> Chapter 4  
> Holding You
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Daenerys has been awake for hours just watching Arya sleep, something she likes to do a lot when the other girl slept over. She took the time to study each and every part of Arya’s face every little frown and pout, every expression and sound she made during her peaceful slumber. Arya knew that Daenerys liked to do this and it did not bother her at all, where as it would creep most people out feeling someone watching them Arya’s body knew that it was Daenerys and it only made her sleep even more soundly.

Soft rays of sunlight leaking through the windows was what woke Arya up, she could not help but groan when she felt the pain in her hand. When she finally opened her eyes she was met with Daenerys’ worried eyes making her smile, knowing that her girlfriend cared this much about her made her heart full of love for the young woman.

“How long have you been watching me sleep?” asks Arya her voice husky from sleep, reaching her good hand up to lovingly stroke Daenerys’ cheek.

“Not nearly long enough, I love watching you sleep” replies Daenerys nuzzling into Arya’s hand.

“About last night...” begins Arya only to have Daenerys cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

“The only thing I’m mad at you about, from last night is getting hurt” replies Daenerys taking Arya’s patched up left hand and pampering it with kisses.

Instead of using words to tell Daenerys how she felt Arya flipped them over so that she was on top of Daenerys and gave her the type of kiss that takes your breath away. It took Daenerys all but a minute to both respond to the kiss and turn it passionately hungry, tangling her left hand in Arya’s hair while her right hand raked up and down Arya’s back.

Things got heated very quickly between the two of them with hands roaming and legs grinding against each other’s centres. When Arya shifted a little too quickly and put too much pressure on her left hand she cried out in pain and roll off Daenerys. Just as fast as Arya rolled off of Daenerys she was undoing the binding of Arya’s hand to see how it looks.

“It does not look broken, but maybe I should get you to a doctor just to be sure” says Daenerys carefully inspecting the hand.

“It’s not broken I promise just sore and stiff” replies Arya quickly lifting her hand and wiggling her fingers around with a grimace.

“If you’re 100% sure” says Daenerys still worried even though she knew it was not broken.

“It’s not the first time I’ve hurt my hand” replies Arya with a cocky grin before straddling Daenerys and kissing her passionately hoping to make her intensions clear.

“Mmm... as tempting as this is why don’t we take it to the shower” says Daenerys suggestively running her hands up and down Arya’s sides.

Arya’s eyes started to sparkle at those words and before Daenerys could say anything else Arya took off towards the bathroom taking off the tank top and boyshorts that she slept in as she went. Watching her go Daenerys could not help but think that she had hit the jackpot with Arya not only was she hot but also adorable and has a heart of gold. It did not take long for Daenerys to follow after her girlfriend taking off the silk negligee she wore to bed and the panties she wore under it.

-

When Daenerys got into the bathroom the shower was already running and underneath it was a very naked and wet Arya a breathtaking sight. Deciding that she has wasted enough time already Daenerys quickly got in behind Arya folding her arms around the younger girl from behind and hold her like that preventing her from turning around.  Daenerys took full advantage of their position kissing Arya’s neck while one of her hands started playing with Arya’s breasts and the other one travelled lower till it reached Arya’s pussy groaning when she felt how wet she was.

Arya for her part put her hands over Daenerys’ hands and spread her legs giving Daenerys better access, moaning as her girlfriend did wonders to her body. Daenerys let her fingers slip through Arya’s wetness exploring what she already knew by heart, Arya did not even try to speed things up enjoying the wonderful moment too much to want it to be over quickly. Daenerys took her time slowly but surely taking Arya to bliss, every now and again Daenerys would dip two fingers into Arya give a few slow thrusts than pull them out again and go back to playing with her clit.

When Arya started letting out desperate whimpers between her moans of pleasure, Daenerys took pity on her and turned her around only to push her up against the shower wall. It took Arya only a moment to get her bearings before she took in the beautiful sight of Daenerys naked with water cascading over her making Arya’s breath catch in her throat. Daenerys only gave Arya a moment to enjoy the view before kissing her senseless and pushing two fingers into Arya as far as they would go making Arya moan into her mouth and hold her tightly.

The pace Daenerys set this time around was fast and deep hitting all the right places inside of Arya, with her free hand Daenerys took one of Arya’s legs and hooked it around her hip to have better access to Arya’s pussy. Arya was starting to see stars from how good it felt and knew she would not last much longer, luckily Daenerys was also very of how close she was.

“Cum for me, my love” husks Daenerys into Arya’s ear, which was the Arya’s undoing and she came with a loud cry of Daenerys’ name.

Arya’s grip on Daenerys got tighter as she rode out her orgasm, the water coming down onto her skin only added to the bliss she was feeling. Daenerys slowly kept moving her fingers to help Arya through her orgasm and also held her close knowing how much Arya loved it post orgasm. Arya did not even have to tell Daenerys when to stop she knew because that is how well they knew each other’s bodies.

The two of them stood close together for a long while just holding and kissing each other their hands slowly began roaming once more. Arya took more control this time and reversed their positions so that Daenerys was the one pressed up against the shower wall. Knowing that her left hand would be no good at pleasuring Daenerys and not trusting her right hand with the task, Arya kissed her way down Daenerys’ body.

Arya slowly got down on her knees in front of Daenerys making sure to keep eye with her as she used her right hand to spread Daenerys pussy lips apart earning her a worried look for not using her right hand. Before Daenerys could comment on Arya not using her left hand, Arya took a long lick up the length of her pussy, making all thoughts leave her mind. A smug expression found its way on Arya’s face when Daenerys’ head fell back and tangled her hands into her hair all thoughts gone and replaced by pleasure.

Daenerys was already riding on the edge thanks to making Arya cum, and Arya knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy. Arya switched between taking long licks, sucking on her clit and thrusting her tongue into Daenerys making her knees buckle every time. Daenerys’ moans were starting to increase in volume sounding like music to Arya’s ears, making her go faster and more focused.

Daenerys bit into one of her hands to keep from crying out as she came, her legs giving out and with Arya’s help slowly slide down to the shower floor. Arya waited sweetly for her to catch her breath, kissing Daenerys everywhere she could her neck, collarbone, face everywhere she could reach. The smile Daenerys gave Arya when she opened her eyes was breathtaking and gave Arya butterflies in her stomach.

“Hey” says Arya looking deep into Daenerys’ eyes, while lightly stroking her cheek.

“I love you” replies Daenerys kissing her deeply, it only took Arya a moment to respond to the kiss.

“We should probably really take a shower now” says Arya with a laugh helping Daenerys up from the floor.

-

By the time they finished their shower it was late afternoon, turns out they slept in and neither of them bothered to check the time and all of Daenerys’ employees knew better than to disturb them. When they were dressed and ready for the day the first thing they did was run to the kitchen both very hungry, luckily for them Irri always has food prepared so they could just take a plate and eat. Daenerys’ employees gave them questioning looks, but no one dared speak a word or ask any questions.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day” asks Arya in between shovelling food into her mouth.

“We could go for a walk or ridding or we could watch a movie, whichever you prefer” replies Daenerys choosing not to say anything about the way Arya was eating.

“A movie and cuddling sounds nice” says Arya with a smile, before going back to eating.

“You know it is sad to think that no one would ever believe me if I told them that you like to cuddle” says Daenerys voicing her thoughts.

“I only like cuddling when it’s with you” replies Arya blushing slightly while still eating.  

After finishing all the food Irri prepared for them just in case they decided to come down from their room the two went to the TV room to watch a movie. Picking a movie to watch was no easy task Arya wanted to watch something with action in it, while Daenerys wanted to watch a romance, in the end they agreed on a comedy. Before the movie started Arya stole a few kisses which of course led to a quick make out session, which ended as soon as the movie started.

The two of them cuddled close while watching the movie, Arya laying the length of the couch and Daenerys pretty much laying on her as they watched the movie. Arya loved how natural it felt for the two of them to be together like this, no matter what they did together it always felt natural and right like they are meant for each other which she knows they are. About halfway through the movie Arya’s cell phone went off with a message, startling them a bit because of how relaxed they were.

“What’s wrong?” asks Daenerys when Arya got a frown from reading the message.

“It’s Rickon, he wants me to come home, apparently he needs my help with something” replies Arya the frown still on her face.

“You should go you have his trust do not lose it” says Daenerys seriously while using her finger to ease away Arya’s frown.

“Fine, but he better have a damn good reason for asking me to leave your arms” replies Arya getting up and ready to leave.

“I’m sure it will be, now go put on some shoes and a jacket” says Daenerys sounding a little overbearing but she meant it in a caring way.

“You know sometimes you sound like my mother” says Arya with a laugh walking out the room to go put on some shoes and a jacket.

“No I do not, I sound like a caring girlfriend” says Daenerys more to herself than to Arya who was already probably halfway up the stairs by now.

Arya made quick work of putting on shoes and a jacket and was down stairs again in no time stopping only to give Daenerys a long kiss farewell to hold them both over till they saw each other again which knowing them would be soon. Once outside Arya was happy that the storm has long since passed and that she wore a jacket since the storm left the air a little bit cold. Getting on her iron horse Arya rode towards the Stark residents wondering what awaits her there.

 

 

Rickon laid awake staring at the ceiling of his room, it wasn’t much more than a flat white surface with a light or two here and there but it always calmed him somehow. He turned his head to the right to see the boy sleeping next to him and let the memories of the previous night come crushing back.

 

Rickon couldn’t do anything as he saw Tommen standing there soaked to the bone with a single duffle bag in his hands which was just as wet as he was, but what he remembered the most were his eyes, the blue eyes that had become the sky of his world had darkened with tears and it broke his heart to see them so.

 

Tommen gave him a weak smile before he opened his mouth to explain, though before he could Rickon was already closing the distance and helping him inside before enveloping him in a tight hug. The embrace lasted for only a few minutes until Rickon felt the blonde boy shivering in his arms, more so from the cold then the tears he was shedding yet again. The blonde boy didn’t say anything nor did Rickon let him say anything, instead they just shared a silent moment, a silent understanding of not needing to know the details as they made their way up the stairs to Rickon’s room.

 

The duffle had been left at the door as Rickon’s hand took a hold of Tommen’s hand and led him to his room, the young Stark only letting go when they got to the bathroom connected to his room. “Take off your clothes, they’re wet. I’ll go get you something dry to wear so you can go ahead and take a warm shower” Rickon said as he went back into his room and gave Tommen some privacy to get warmed up.

 

Tommen stood in the shower, the warm water pelting his cold skin just like the rain had as his thoughts went back to what his mother had said, and to what his brother had cost him. “I will not let you tarnish the family name with your crush on that Stark boy…” it stayed with him, his mother hadn’t stopped with just that though, how could she when Joffrey had been there inciting more.

 

“Your brother is right, we can’t have that type in our family. Either be normal or get out of my life and this families life before you ruin our name more then you have already” every word stung, worse so then the warm water on his cool skin.

 

Rickon saw the boy stirring in his sleep, he was muttering something in his sleep and Rickon would have found that cute if he wasn’t muttering about his mother and Joffrey, “Please… Don’t… Mother… Joffrey please…” Rickon turned onto his side and placed his hand on the boy’s naked chest since they had only slept in sweatpants. “Tommen, wake up, it’s just a bad dream” Rickon whispered softly so that he would startle him, he shook him lightly with his hand as well.

 

Tommen shot up in bed, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. The blonde was breathing hard as he took in his surroundings, but when he saw Rickon sitting next to him in the bed he gave the same weak smile that he had given him last night, “Rickon…” he said as his vision became blurry again as the tears began to flow. Rickon didn’t think twice before moving closer to the boy and hugging him close to him again, he positioned himself until he was behind the boy and was resting his head on his shoulder while he held him tight, he didn’t let go as the body in his arms shook again as it gripped the sheets while the memories of what had happened played through his head again.

 

Rickon did nothing but hold the boy tight as he cried, and then after his tears had fallen he just stared at the wall with a blank look. The silence was only broken when Tommen’s stomach complained about sleeping through breakfast and no dinner last night, “Let’s go get something to eat” Rickon said into the boys ear, he gave him a light squeeze before letting go and getting up.

 

The two teens walked downstairs in still nothing but sweat pants to the kitchen, Rickon grabbed a few boxes of cereal and two bowls before walking to the table where Tommen sat waiting. “Not much to choose from since mom normally cooks breakfast, but it’s better than my cooking” the Stark boy said as he placed the boxes and bowls on the table; Tommen gave the boy a weak smile as he looked at the boxes, “Do you think we’re normal… that we are freaks for wanting to be together?” the blonde asked while Rickon added milk to his bowl of coco pops.

 

Rickon ate for a few minutes while looking at Tommen, he studied the boy’s face for a while before he finally spoke, “I don’t think anyone’s truly normal, and anyone who says that they are, are lying because everyone is a freak in their own way. As for us, I don’t think we’re freaks or abnormal for wanting to be together. If anything I think we are much better off than anyone else, because we know what we want and who we want to spend our time with” Rickon went back to eating after his little speech, the boy stopped though when he heard Tommen laughing softly.

 

“What?” he asked when he couldn’t take it anymore, “Nothing… it’s just that you looked so serious when you talked that I couldn’t help but see you as an old man giving advice” Rickon’s cheeks went red with embarrassment at Tommen’s words, the boy trying to think of a comeback but failing, instead though he just decided to play the card he was dealt since it made Tommen happy, “Well, then you better listen to this wise old man and eat something…” his words hung in the air a while before both teens burst out in fits of laughter.

 

“What am I supposed to do now…? I can’t stay here and I can’t go back, and I don’t have any place else to go” Tommen said once their laughter died down, Rickon looked at his boyfriend and thought about a way to help him, a way to give him back his smile. “You can stay here for a while, my mom and Robb won’t be back until tomorrow night so we don’t have to worry about anything right now okay. We can just relax and spend today together and not worry about the world outside.

 

Rickon’s words had worked because Tommen smiled again, it wasn’t his happiest but it was a start and Rickon promised himself that before the day was out he would see the smile that brightened the world back to the person that brightened his.

 

After their late breakfast the two teens went back to Rickon’s room, they saw Bran on their way there but from the way the teen looked he didn’t notice or care that they were there. “So what do you want to do, play video games (Rickon moved closer to Tommen), watch a movie (even closer) or this” Rickon finished when he was right up against the boy and leaned in to seal their lips in a kiss. “That, definitely that” Tommen said when Rickon broke the kiss, the teen smiled at him before closing the distance again.

 

-

 

They fought for dominance, their tongues fighting and exploring as they made out; Rickon slowly started to push Tommen backwards until the blonde fell onto his bed, he looked down at his boyfriend, “Damn your hot” he said before climbing onto the bed to straddle his hips.

 

Tommen could only blush when Rickon called him hot, and only moan when the boy straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him again. Hands as hungry as their mouths roamed across each other’s bodies in their quest to memorise each and every inch, both teens not caring that they might be moving too fast as they just gave into their lust.

 

Rickon let his hands wonder down the blonde’s chest, his fingers grazing the boy’s nipples on their way down and causing a moan to slip into his mouth. Rickon’s hands grabbed Tommen’s hardness through the fabric of the sweatpants he wore, the teen suddenly realising again that he hadn’t worn any underwear to bed last night because of Rickon’s insistence of rushing him to bed. Tommen broke the kiss to let out a moan as Rickon stroked him through the sweatpants, his hands grabbing onto the boys shoulders as he rode the high he gave him.

 

“Like that huh, then maybe you’ll like this too” Rickon said as he pulled Tommen’s member free and took hold of it again, the teen gave long and lazy strokes while he watched Tommen’s face. “You should see yourself, you look really hot like this” Tommen cracked open his eyes slightly to see his boyfriends face, the sight of his lust filled eyes looking down at him made him thrust up into the hand jerking him off, “None of that, just lay back and enjoy it” Rickon said as he used his other hand to hold the blonde’s hips down.

 

Tommen’s moans filled the room as Rickon continued to stroke him lazily, the teen in a constant state of pleasure since it was the first time anyone but him had touched him there. Rickon didn’t want to ruin the moment, but he was painfully hard thanks to the image below him and the sounds coming from said image; using his wait instead of his hands to hold Tommen down the teen freed his own straining member and started to match pace with the strokes he gave Tommen.

 

Boy teens were moaning now as they rode the high of pleasure together, Rickon though didn’t close his eyes like Tommen did, he wanted to watch the blonde come undone, to see that moment when he came. Deciding that he had teased them both long enough Rickon stopped stroking for a while, only long enough to put their dicks together and jerk them both off at the same time.

 

The new sensations that came from the contact sent them over the edge faster than either had wanted but neither were complaining when they came. Rickon didn’t get to see Tommen’s face since he threw his head back just like the boy below him but when he came down from the mind numbing orgasm he couldn’t help but moan at the sight.

 

Tommen laid heaving from the intense orgasm, his chest rising and falling with their combined cum drying on it, a single drop had even reached the boys chin and was slowly making its way down his neck. Rickon couldn’t contain himself as he leaned down and caught the drop of cum, kissed up the boys chin and jaw until he reached his lips which he captured in another heated kiss.

 

The two made out for a while until the drying cum was starting to stick their bodies together, “We should get cleaned up” Rickon said as he broke the kiss again, “You can use my shower. I will go use one of the others” the boy said as he got up and off of Tommen.

 

-

 

Once Tommen was in the shower and Rickon had gathered his own things to go and get cleaned up he stopped to look at his phone next to his bed. Walking over he picked it up and scrolled through his contacts until he saw his sisters name, he sent Arya a quick message asking her to come back and that he needed her help before he turned and went to get cleaned up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incubi: That took us forever to get out, but I feel like it was worth it.
> 
> Succubi: Hope the smut was good, I spent a lot of time on it.
> 
> Incubi: We will try and get another update out this week, though knowing how busy it will be don’t hold your breath. As always thanks for reading :)
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	5. A Place To Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon and Arya work together to help Tommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back with another. Succubi is a little upset at the moment so she won’t be giving her two cents this time. We hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter 5  
> A Place To Share
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Tommen and Rickon sat in the living room cuddling on one of the couches, the two had come down for a bite to eat and decided to just relax afterwards. Rickon didn’t want to share his thoughts about asking his sister for help so he stayed silent about calling her back, he hoped that Tommen would let them help him and that Arya would go along with his idea.

 

Arya pulled into the driveway, parked her bike and made her way into the house, but not before taking a deep breath. Rickon has never asked her for help, so it was safe to say she was more than a little worried. Once inside the house Arya looked for Rickon only to find him and Tommen cuddling on one of the couches in the living room.

 

Rickon looked up when Arya walked into the room, Tommen tensed and sat up but Rickon kept his arm around him; the boy leaned in to whisper into the blondes ear, he let him know that everything was okay and that he shouldn’t worry. Rickon placed a kiss to Tommen’s temple before he got up and motioned for his sister to go to the kitchen so that they could talk in private first before he told Tommen what he was thinking.

 

“So I take it the thing you need help with is sitting in the living room?” asks Arya as soon as they got to the kitchen.

 

The Stark boy looked back at Tommen who watched them before he turned to look at his sister, “It is. They kicked him out and he has nowhere else to go and he can’t stay here because of mom and Robb” Rickon looked deep in thought as he shared some of what he was thinking with his sister.

 

“Why don’t you just ask me, what you really want to ask me” says Arya already knowing where this was going.

 

Rickon took a deep breath before he spoke, “Is there any way he could stay at Daenerys’ until we could figure something else out?” Rickon could see his sister get just a little defensive at the mention of her girlfriend but he continued, “I know that she doesn’t like to put herself between the families but this is different because they didn’t just kick him out, they all but disowned him” he hoped that his words would move his sister to help them, and that her words would move Daenerys.

 

“First of all once we figure this out you are going to tell me how you know about me and Daenerys. But as you just said he has nowhere else to go, so I’ll go start the car cause we won’t all fit on Needle” replies Arya taking pity on the two boys.

 

Rickon walked back over to Tommen while Arya went upstairs to get Bran’s car keys, it wasn’t like the teen had any use for them with both of his friends with benefits over and as high as him for the weekend. “What did you talk about?” Tommen asked, he looked like he already knew since it was obvious that they were talking about him, “I had an idea of where you could stay while we figure things out and I needed my sisters help, or rather her permission” Tommen had known that Rickon would find some way to help him, find some place he could stay even when Tommen didn’t want him to.

 

“How is Arya going to help me?” Tommen asked not knowing how the wild child of the Stark’s would be able to help him, “She’s going to help us by asking her girlfriend if you could stay at her house...” Rickon didn’t really know how to finish that sentence without giving the poor blonde the shock of his life, “She’s going to ask Daenerys if you can stay with her” Tommen gasped when Rickon revealed who Arya’s girlfriend was.

 

They didn’t have time to finish talking as Arya came down the stairs mumbling about seeing too much and something about acid; she waved the keys in their direction before walking towards the front door with a slight haste in her step.

 

Once they arrived at Daenerys’ house Arya asked the boys to wait outside so that she could talk to Daenerys first and explain the situation. After taking a few deep breaths and looking back at the boys Arya made her way into the house. When Arya entered the house Daenerys was already waiting for her, Daenerys’ staff no doubt already told her about the boys waiting outside.

“Honey I’m home” says Arya looking at Daenerys with a puppy dog expression, knowing that from the look Daenerys was giving her that she was not happy.

“Do not honey me, why is your brother and Tommen Baratheon outside?” asks Daenerys angrily, they decided together not to tell anyone and now there are two people outside who already know too much.

“I can explain I promise, just keep an open mind, please” replies Arya pleadingly, looking at Daenerys with eyes that asked only for a chance to explain.

“Alright, but we can continue this in the study” says Daenerys, trying her best to calm down a bit before they continued their discussion.

The two of them walked wordlessly to the study, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Arya thinking about how she was going to convince her girlfriend to let the youngest Baratheon stay here, and Daenerys thinking about how not to let this come back to bite her in the ass. They got to the study in no time since it was not that far away from where they were in the first place, it is just more private.

“Ok, I am listening” says Daenerys going and sitting on her chair at her desk, looking at Arya sternly.

“Remember the text I got from Rickon?” asks Arya waiting for Daenerys to nod before continuing, “Well it turns out he needed my help with Tommen”.

“It seems Cersei did not take it well when she found out about Tommen and my brother, she kicked him out and all but disowned him” says Arya when she saw that Daenerys was going to wait until she finished the whole story before saying anything, “I don’t know how but Rickon already knew about us, guess we weren’t as careful as we thought, but not to worry I told him that I want to know how he found out, after we sort this out of course” adds Arya not really knowing what else to say.

“And I take it your brother asked you to ask me if Tommen could stay here” states Daenerys, much calmer now that she knew was going on.

“Yeah” replies Arya with her head down, feeling a little silly for asking something on behalf of someone else.

“You do realise that if I let him stay here than everything will come out, including us” says Daenerys making sure that Arya understood what she and Rickon was asking was going to mean for all of them.

“I know, but maybe it’s time” replies Arya walking over to Daenerys who stood up and met her halfway.

“Then I suppose he can say” says Daenerys already thinking of getting things in motion to make sure that Tommen can stay here legally.

“Have I told you how much I love your kind heart?” says Arya with so much love in her eyes that it made Daenerys’ heart skip a beat.

“I will send Missandei to show the boys to one of the guest houses and to inform them that I will talk to them in the morning” says Daenerys pulling Arya into a hug which was returned instantly, the two just stood there like that for awhile.

After a long while the two parted ways Daenerys to tell Missandei what to do with the boys and Arya went to the kitchen for something to eat. Daenerys went up to their room and waited there for Arya knowing that she needed a little time to herself to process the nights events. It did not take long for the brown haired girl to go up to their room, knowing that they had to talk some more.

 

Rickon and Tommen follow behind Missandei while she led them out the back door to one of the guest houses Daenerys had on her property, the two marvelling at the house a little too much... everything looked much more compared to their own families whom they thought were rich and lived a lavish life. But walking through the garden to the small five bedroom guest house in front of them the two teens could see that neither of their families even compared to this place, to Daenerys.

 

Missandei stopped in front of the double doors of the guest house and handed Tommen a set of keys, she explained what they were for and also when meals were served, she didn’t make the boy feel uncomfortable at all as she explained the few rules that came with living here.

 

Once inside both Rickon and Tommen could see that even their own homes didn’t stand a chance against this place, two stories plus a basement and attic with large open spaces perfect for feeling free, like Tommen was at that moment. The blonde felt everything sink in, every word and action that had led him to this point in his life came rushing back at him as he dropped his single duffle bag to the ground and shook with... with... he didn’t know what he was feeling but somehow he knew what would make him feel better.

 

Rickon wrapped his arms around Tommen from behind; he laid his head on his shoulder and just stood there with him in his arms. “Welcome home...” Rickon whispered into Tommen’s ear, his hand sliding down his body to take hold of his hands by his sides and squeezing them tightly, “To a place we can share...” Tommen turned his head so that they could look into each other’s eyes, “I love you” Rickon finished before leaning in to seal their lips in a slow kiss.

 

An hour later found them just cuddling on one of the large and comfy couches, they just wanted to hold onto each other before Rickon had to leave and leave Tommen behind to begin this new chapter in his life. “Are you going to be here tomorrow when Daenerys wants to talk to me?” Tommen asked while caressing Rickon’s hand on his chest, the teen didn’t answer but instead squeezed him to him for a quick hug, “I will try to be, but I have to do something Robb asked me to do...” Rickon didn’t want to let the boy he just confessed his love to down but he also didn’t want to let his brother down, especially not when he would need his brother to help him make his mother understand.

 

While they just sat there in each other’s silent embrace they thought about their futures, something they didn’t think that they would be doing this early in their lives. Rickon thought about how quickly he had fallen for the blonde, and how he had slipped up and said those three words that could make or break their relationship, and even though he meant it he wished that he could take it back, if only so that Tommen would have one less thing weighing on him right now.

 

Tommen was also thinking about those three words, those three words that to him didn’t mean as much as they should. Love was just a word that used to represent ones deepest feeling for another, but it was so easily tossed around like it meant nothing... it was also the word that his mother had used so much, and yet she still threw him out like she never even said it. Tommen knew that not having said the words back made Rickon sad, he could see the thoughtful look on the boys face and it broke his heart that he hadn’t said those words back at him, but how could he have when at this moment he still didn’t know what to feel. Should he feel sadness about his family or should he feel what love used to represent towards the boy that had gone out of his way to help him; he just didn’t know what to feel so he decided that he would take his time and think it through. He could only hope that the love Rickon professed was strong and patient enough to wait for him to catch up with his life.

 

By the time Arya got to their bedroom Daenerys had already run them a nice warm bubble bath to relax in for a while. Wordlessly the two striped and got into the bath with Daenerys getting in first and Arya getting in second setting herself between Daenerys’ open legs relaxing into the arms that wrapped themselves around her from behind. The two women sat like that for a good long while just basking in the intimacy of being together.

“You graduate this year” states Daenerys while running her fingers up and down Arya’s arm affectionately.

“Yeah” is all Arya says in reply not really knowing what to say since it was not something she liked to think about.

“You need to start thinking about the future, such as where you are going to continue studying” says Daenerys gentling knowing that this is a conversation that they need to have even if Arya does not want to have it.

“I knew you were going to ask me this again, so I applied to the five closest universities and if I play really well this season I might even get a full ride” replies Arya knowing that this answer was going to surprise Daenerys who thought she was not going to apply to any universities.

“Wow, but you do know that you do not have to choose just the ones close by, no matter where you continue your studies our relationship will remain the same” says Daenerys placing light kisses on Arya’s shoulders and neck, loving the fact that her girlfriend has started planning for the future.

“I know but this feels like home, besides I should stay close so that I can be here for Rickon if he needs me” replies Arya sighing and relaxing even deeper into her girlfriend’s embrace thoroughly enjoying the attention she was receiving.

“And you say I have the big heart” teases Daenerys before turning Arya’s head for a quick kiss which turned into a deep loving kiss.

“We should get out and go to bed” says Arya once the kiss ended, bumping her nose against Daenerys’ playfully.

“Then let us go to bed my love” replies Daenerys giving the brown haired girl one more kiss before tapping her side for her to get up and out of the bath.

The two dried off in silence checking each other out shamelessly before getting dressed in the clothes they normally slept in. After completing the rest of their nightly routines Daenerys told Arya that she would be right back she just to go do something in her study real quick. In her study Daenerys sends an encrypted message to one of her contacts requesting a meeting as soon as possible.

Making her way back to the bedroom Daenerys tried not to think off what all of this is going to mean and how complicated it was going to make things. All her thoughts flew out the window when she entered the bedroom, Arya sat patiently on the middle of the bed waiting for her. Slowly Daenerys made her way towards the back her eyes locked with those brown ones that stole her heart the first time she looked into them.

Once Daenerys was close enough Arya pulled her towards her, their lips found one another without even trying to. The kissing was more loving and passionate than frantic and lustful their clothes came off much quicker than they took to put them on. Once they were both naked they each slip a thigh between the other’s legs and started a low grind between the two of them.

Reaching their peaks took longer this way than it would have other ways but they needed the closeness and intimacy more than they needed release besides they have all the time in the world. When release finally came for both of them they help each other through it and held on tight neither wanting the moment to end. Without meaning to the two fell asleep like that with Daenerys naked on top of Arya with their bodies intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see us moving from Tommen and Rickon’s drama towards Arya’s birthday party’s planning. Leave a review/comment, it helps to hear from you guys, thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be welcome since it helps us get a better direction for our stories, and cause its always nice to hear from you guys.
> 
> I wasn’t planning on writing any smut for this chapter but it happened I wrote this while sitting next to Incubi and as usual he played very suggestive songs and one thing led to another and smut occurred so you can thank him for that. 
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by CambionTwins. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
